Divided Loyalties
by Raincloud's Legacy
Summary: What would happen if Stormfur and Squirrelflight got together? Don't read if you haven't read the New Prophecy series!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't finished my other story but I had to do a fanfic on Squirrelflight and Stormfur. But I still like a Squirrelflight/Brambleclaw pairing! Don't read this story if you haven't read the NP series!**

"Are you there?" a voice called out from the bushes.

"Don't worry, I'm here," another voice replied. A gray tom came out of the bushes and purred as he saw a ginger she-cat emerge from another bush.

"I have missed you, Stormfur," the ginger she-cat said twining her tail with Stormfur's.

"I know, Squirrelflight. I wish we were in the same clan," Stormfur said wistfully.

"Don't worry, we will still love each other no matter what," Squirrelflight reassured her beloved mate.

"I must return to my clan now, Firestar will wonder where I am," Squirrelflight exclaimed.

"Goodbye," Stormfur watched the cat he loved go away.

"Where have you been, Squirrelflight?" Firestar asked his daughter.

"Um I was getting a drink from the lake and I couldn't find my way back," Squirrelflight fibbed.

"Well make sure you get to know your way around this place, because it is your new home," Firestar scolded his daughter gently.

"Yes, Firestar," Squirrelflight bowed her head and walked to her sister's den.

"Leafpool, I have something to tell you," Squirrelflight started.

"What is it?" Leafpool asked.

"Come over here," Squirrelflight beckoned over to a non-busy corner.

"I'm in love with Stormfur."


	2. Chapter 2

"What!" shouted Leafpool. "How could you love him? He's from another clan!"

"Ever since we made the journey to sun-drown place, I have felt something for him and he feels something for me!" Squirrelflight's voice rose to a shout.

"It's okay," Leafpool whispered. "I might know how you feel."

"What?" Squirrelflight was bewildered.

"I think I'm in love with Crowfeather. He even said to me that he loves me," Leafpool looked at her sister, her eyes wide with sadness.

"But you're a medicine cat and he loves Feathertail," Squirrelflight said _her_ eyes wide with astonishment.

"No during the battle with WindClan, he saved me from falling off a cliff and told me he loves me, and I think I love him back," Leafpool sighed. "But we can never be together."

Squirrelflight licked her sister's head, " Don't worry, I'll help you get through this." And Squirrelflight left to leave her sister with her own thoughts.

The next day at dawn, Squirrelflight left to go see Stormfur.

"Are you there?" she called out to the RiverClan camp.

"I'm here, don't worry," Stormfur returned Squirrelflight's call.

"I have something to tell you," Squirrelflight began. "Crowfeather loves my sister."

"What! But he loved Feathertail!" Stormfur exclaimed.

"Yes but my sister said that he told her he loved her after the WindClan battle," Squirrelflight said.

"Well, I never liked that he loved my sister, so I guess it will work out. Just like us," Stormfur nuzzled Squirrelflight.

"I know they will work it out," Squirrelflight reassured her mate.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, StarClan, am I doing the right thing?" Squirrelflight wailed one dark, stormy night. She stayed in the hollow of the camp all night troubled by her thoughts of Stormfur.

"Are you all right?" Brambleclaw came out of the warrior's den.

"I'm fine!" Squirrelflight hissed.

Brambleclaw was taken aback. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just leave now."

"No, it's my fault I'm just having a rough time," Squirrelflight softened. Brambleclaw lay beside her and they fell asleep.

When Squirrelflight woke up she glanced around, confused. Then she realized she was in the middle of the camp. She sneaked out to go see Stormfur.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he saw her.

"Yes I'm fine, I slept in the camp hollow last night," Squirrelflight replied.

"Stormfur, can you please join our clan?" Squirrelflight pleaded.

"No, I can't do that. Graystripe isn't there anymore and I'm still loyal to RiverClan," Stormfur replied.

"No your not!" a voice sounded from behind them.

The two cats spun around. It was...


	4. Chapter 4

Stormfur looked behind him. It was Hawkfrost!

"So what are you doing?" he snarled.

"I..I" he stammered.

"Squirrelflight was delivering my message!" a voice called out from behind Squirrelflight. It was Brook.

"What are you doing here?' Hawkfrost hissed.

"I wanted to see Stormfur," Brook looked longingly at him. Squirrelflight was bristling with jealously. Twilight was coming and their were shadows everywhere. Hawkfrost looked menacing in the dimmed light.

"Fine! But leave quickly before I tell Leopardstar about this," Hawkfrost hissed again and left.

"Brook! What are you doing here?" Stormfur shouted.

"I missed you Stormfur, I love you and want you to come back to my Tribe," Brook pleaded.

"I think I'll leave now," Squirrelflight hissed and swept away through the undergrowth.

"No Squirrelflight! Don't leave!" Stormfur wailed after her.

"Why was she in RiverClan territory?" Brook wondered.

"Brook there's a lot I have to tell you," Stormfur began. He was worried. He did once love her a little, then he found out how Squirrelflight felt about him.

"I love Squirrelflight," he blurted out. Brook was astounded.

"What! I thought we had something!" She cried and bowed her head crying.

Squirrelflight crashed through the trees and almost ran into another cat. It was Crowfeather.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled at him. Then she remembered her sister.

"I'm here to see..." he trailed off, not wanting to give away his secret.

"It's okay I know about you and Leafpool," she reassured him.

"I thought she would tell you," Crowfeather nodded. The two cats went and waited outside the mine the camp was in.

"Brook, I'm sorry," Stormfur said lifting her head.

"No your not! I thought you would love me!" Brook shouted at him.

"Besides I'm having your kits," Brook murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

"What! You can't have my kits!" Stormfur rambled on.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you still loved me," Brook sighed.

"Why did you think I went with the clans instead of staying with you?" Stormfur yowled.

"I thought you had to do your duty, then come back to me! I thought you knew I was pregnant!" Brook cried.

"I love Squirrelflight now, I'm sorry," Stormfur said.

"I know, but I still love you!" Brook whispered.

&

"Crowfeather! What are you doing here?" Leafpool shrieked as she emerged from her den.

"I had to see you," Crowfeather said.

"But what about Feathertail, I thought you wouldn't want to see me because of her," Leafpool wondered.

"I have dreams, she tells me that I should pay attention to a living cat, one that I love, Crowfeather replied rubbing against her. Squirrelflight looked on, wishing she and Stormfur could be the same way.

"Go attack them!" Squirrelflight heard a voice from the bushes that sounded like someone she knew...

**I know it's a very short chapter. But please give me ideas! Reviews are also appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

At once, a group of cats burst into the ThunderClan clearing, at the head of the attack was Blackstar and Hawkfrost looking as if they were born into the same clan.

"Firestar!" Squirrelflight cried. He sprang out of his den and tackled the cat nearest to him. Squirrelflight was astounded, she had known Hawkfrost was evil, but she didn't think he would break into another clan's camp.

"One cat go to RiverClan and get Leopardstar!" Firestar called over the roar of battle.

"I'll go!" Squirrelflight answered. Firestar nodded and went back to the battle. Squirrelflight ran as fast as she could to the RiverClan border. She bolted past trees and shrubbery her paws flying. As she almost reached the border, she stumbled on a tree root and fell, her head striking a rock.

"No..." Squirrelflight groaned as she lost consciousness.

&&&&

Crowfeather saw Hawkfrost and tackled him immediately. He felt so much hatred to this cat. He was the cat who plotted with Mudclaw to kill Onestar.

"Get off me, you stupid furball!" Hawkfrost hissed.

"Never!" Crowfeather hissed back as he struck Hawkfrost with his claws.

Then, a cat bowled over Leafpool. He repeatedly slashed her over and over. Crowfeather saw and felt a burst of fury. He leaped onto the cat and bit into his neck, the cat collapsed instantly.

"You saved me again," Leafpool said as she saw her beloved take down the cat.

"Of course I would save you, I lo.." Crowfeather caught himself before he finished his sentence. Embarrassed, he threw himself back into the raging war.

&&&&

"Squirrelflight! Are you all right?" Mothwing loomed over the fallen cat.

Squirrelflight blinked dizziness back, "Yes! I have to get to your leader!"

"Okay, follow me," Mothwing replied, puzzled. Squirrelflight followed the RiverClan medicine cat through her territory. It was surrounded by weeds that Squirrelflight had passed so many times on her visits to Stormfur. Finally they reached the RiverClan camp.

"Leopardstar I have brought this warrior, for she wishes to speak with you," Mothwing presented Squirrelflight to her leader.

Squirrelflight bowed her head and looked up into the leader's cool stare, "May we speak in private?"

"Come into my den," Leopardstar said briskly and whirled into her den. Squirrelflight followed.

"Speak!" Leopardstar demanded of Squirrelflight.

"Hawkfrost is attacking our camp with Blackstar and a group of ShadowClan cats!" Squirrelflight said swiftly to the RiverClan leader.

"What! Hawkfrost is a loyal RiverClan warrior!" Leopardstar rose up and yowled at Squirrelflight.

"You have to believe me! Just come to the camp with me!" Squirrelflight pleaded.

"Fine! I will bring a group of warriors with me," Leopardstar said coldly. "Mistyfoot! Round up some warriors, we are going to ThunderClan territory." If Mistyfoot was surprised she didn't show it. A group of warriors came and Stormfur was one of them. During the journey, he tried to speak with Squirrelflight.

"I'm not in love with Brook, don't worry," Stormfur said to Squirrelflight, but she wouldn't listen. It went on like that for the whole trip to ThunderClan. Finally, the cats reached there, and they saw a full-out war.

What Leopardstar saw was Hawkfrost helping the ThunderClan cats drive out the ShadowClan cats.

"No! Hawkfrost came here with the ShadowClan cats!" Squirrelflight wailed.

"Firestar! Your daughter here says Hawkfrost was helping the ShadowClan cats when I just saw him drive them out with you!" Leopardstar hissed.

"My daughter is right, he came here with the ShadowClan cats, but as soon as he heard your voice, he immediately helped us," Firestar said calmly.

"Hawkfrost tell us your story," Leopardstar demanded brushing away Firestar's explanation.

"I had heard about ShadowClan planning to attack, and I raced here. I tried to warn these cats, but ShadowClan caught up with me, and that's why we arrived together. I was helping ThunderClan the whole time," Hawkfrost lied easily.

"Hawkfrost is lying!" Brackenfur called from the crowd of cats.

"Silence!" Leopardstar yowled at Brackenfur. "My warrior doesn't lie!"

"_My_ warrior doesn't lie!" Firestar yelled back. Squirrelflight gasped. The two clans were on the brink of a war.


	7. Chapter 7

"We will discuss this matter later, Firestar!" Leopardstar hissed and walked away beckoning with her tail for her warriors to follow.

As Stormfur passed by Squirreltail he said, "I still love you, I will come tomorrow at dawn and meet you by the Moonpool." Squirrelflight barely nodded but she felt and excited flutter in her stomach about meeting Stormfur again.

"Leopardstar doesn't believe us. But, you all fought bravely. We must be prepared for an attack from RiverClan, though. I would also like to thank Crowfeather for helping us. But, why were you here, Crowfeather?" Firestar leapt on the Highlegde and began his speech.

Crowfeather shifted his feet nervously, "I was coming to see Cinderpelt, Barkface said he wanted to make sure Leafpool was coming to the next half-moon meeting at the Moonpool."

"Well of course she's coming!" Firestar exclaimed. "She's a medicine cat after all." Crowfeather quickly dashed away.

&&&&

The next day, Squirrelflight left at the crack of dawn for the Moonpool. The sky was a blend of pinks and blues and Squirrelflight watched it for a moment enjoying its beauty. Then, she set off again. She finally reached the Moonpool, it was a soft silvery blue and there was a magical presence about it. She waited for a little when she heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Looking for me?" Stormfur's voice whispered in Squirrelflight's ear. Squirrelflight whirled around and saw her beloved cat. She purred and rubbed against him.

"So, what's going on between you and Brook?" Squirrelflight asked icily.

"Well, she's going to have my kits," Stormfur said sheepishly.

"What!" Squirrelflight yowled. "I thought you loved me!"

"I do!" Stormfur reassured her. "It was an accident."

"Where is she now?" Squirrelflight snapped.

"Living on the island we use for Gatherings," Stormfur replied. "Please, as soon as I can, I'll get her out of here."

"Fine. I still love you Stormfur," Squirrelflight softened.

"And I love you," Stormfur agreed.

"I'm tired, I should get back to my camp," Squirrelflight said, yawning. Stormfur stared after her as she left the Moonpool.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated** **in a while. I've been really busy! So here's the next chapter. Remember reviews are very appreciated!**

"Crowfeather! Are you there?" Leafpool called out into WindClan territory.

"I heard something!" a voice said. It was Webfoot! Leafpool was frozen with fear. What could her excuse be?

"Who's in there!" Webfoot called out.

Leafpool took a deep breath, "It's me, I've come to see Barkface for some herbs."

"If you ask me, you come over here way too much for my liking, and I will tell Onestar about this!" Webfoot snarled but led Leafpool to his camp anyway.

As Leafpool passed the windy moors of WindClan, she thought about how different she and Crowfeather were. They could never be together. She had trees and a sheltered camp. He had wide, open spaces. She was a medicine cat who was never to love somebody. He was a warrior who had already fallen in love.

"Here's Barkface," Webfoot said, shaking Leafpool out of her reverie.

"Can I help you Leafpool?" Barkface asked.

"Yes, can you cure a broken heart?"

&&&&

Squirrelflight lay down in Cinderpelt's den as she examined her.

"Well, Squirrelflight, your going to have kits!" cinderpelt exclaimed happily. Squirrelflight was astounded. She knew exactly whose they were.

"So, who's the lucky father?" Cinderpelt teased, a gleam in her eye.

"Um... well Brambleclaw," Squirrelflight quickly thought up of someone who would seem most obvious.

"That's great! I suggest you go tell him," Cinderpelt nodded to the dark tabby who was waiting outside the den.

"Hey Brambleclaw, can I talk to you?" Squirrelflight was trembling with anxiety.

"Sure, Squirrelflight, you can tell me anything!" Brambleclaw replied cheerfully.

"Well, I'm going to have your kits," Squirrelflight said.

"That's great!" Brambleclaw replied. Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "I'm sure Stormfur would be pleased to know."

Squirrelflight was astounded. He knew the kits weren't his!

"I'm sorry," she began but he cut her off.

"Don't worry I know you two were meant to be, but I'll keep your secret," Brambleclaw replied. Squirrelflight was bursting with joy, she ran off to find her true love.

**I hope you all liked it! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Stormfur! Stormfur!" Squirrelflight called as she swept through the marshy grounds of RiverClan.

"Squirrelflight! Be quiet! I had to duck out of a patrol so they wouldn't come find you," Stormfur gently scolded her. Then he saw the look of excitement on her face.

"What is it?" he asked looking bewildered.

"We're going to have kits!" Squirrelflight cried so loudly birds flew from their nests.

"Shhhhh the patrol might hear you, but that's great," Stormfur purred deeply.

"Okay, I must go now," Squirrelflight said giving Stormfur a loving look before she raced off to ThunderClan territory.

"What was that?" Hawkfrost asked Stormfur when he came back.

"Um, it was Brook she was hungry," Stormfur lied.

"Fine, but I've got my eyes on you," Hawkfrost exclaimed casting his cold, steely eyes on the smaller cat. Stormfur tried not to flinch.

"Let's get on with the patrol," he said and went along.

&&&&

"Cats of ThunderClan I have an important announcement to make!" Firestar cried from the Highledge. The cats of ThunderClan gathered around him.

"We must be prepared from an attack from RiverClan! Leopardstar will not forget about what happened when we accused Hawkfrost. So patrol the RiverClan border more frequently," he told everyone and jumped off the ledge to speak with Sandstorm and Cinderpelt. Squirrelflight felt her heart sink. She would never get to see Stormfur now.

"Are you worried about seeing Stormfur?" a voice behind her whispered. She quickly turned and saw Brambleclaw.

"Yeah," she admitted. "What will I do, especially because I'm now having kits."

"Don't worry, just come on a lot of patrols with me and Sorreltail and I'll find you a way to get to him," Brambleclaw reassured her.

Squirrelflight gave him a long look and said, "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because in one part of my heart, I still love you," he replied and walked off. Squirrelflight felt sad, and guilty for not loving him. He was a great warrior and cared deeply about her. Most importantly he was of her own clan. But there was something about Stormfur that made her melt like snow. She cleared her head of such thoughts and ran over to Leafpool.

**I know it was a short chapter but next chapter there will be some conflict with ThunderClan and RiverClan!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Leafpool! I'm having kits!" Squirrelflight called.

"That's great! I think I know who the father is," Leafpool replied cheerfully with a hint of sadness in her voice. Did Leafpool want to have kits of her own? At once a group of warriors burst into the camp with Leopardstar at the head of it.

"Warriors of ThunderClan attack!" Firestar yowled. The ThunderClan cats instantly leapt into the thick of battle. Leafpool felt herself bite the leg of Swallowtail the nearest warrior. She screeched and ran out of the camp.

"You'll die kitty, I know something is going on with you and Stormfur," Hawkfrost hissed at Squirrelflight. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She pushed it aside and leapt onto Hawkfrost's back. He screamed with pain as Squirrelflight's claws seared into him. Hawkfrost flipped her off and she landed hard on her stomach. At once Squirrelflight felt something was wrong. The kits!

"Stormfur help me," she faintly whispered. Then, everything was black.

Leafpool felt something wrong with her stomach as she battled the fierce warriors of RiverClan. Then, she realized she didn't see Squirrelflight.

"Squirrelflight!" she screamed. Then, Leafpool went running over to where her sister lay.

"Cinderpelt where are you?" she cried out. At once Cinderpelt came out of her den hopping as fast as her injured leg let her.

"What's the matter?" Leafpool said, panicking.

"I'm not sure, who did this to her?" Cinderpelt asked.

"She was battling Hawkfrost.." Leafpool let her sentence fall.

"Oh no," Cinderpelt's face turned grim. She leapt onto the Highledge and announced, "ThunderClan cannot fight this battle, all RiverClan cats **must **leave now."

"Cinderpelt why would you do that, we were winning," Firestar protested. "They will now think us weak."

"Look at your daughter," she said.

Firestar glanced at where Squirrelflight lay and broke down, "No!" He ran to her and stayed there groaning. The ThunderClan cats could only watch helplessly as the beloved orange she-cat joined Starclan.

**This isn't the end of the story but vote if you want her to stay alive or die. Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**The votes were almost unanimous! There are some pretty serious Squirrelflight fans out there. So... SHE SHALL LIVE! But a few kits might have to suffer. Read and review!**

Squirrelflight lay on the cold, hard ground. She woke up and was in the middle of a beautiful, grassy field.

"Wake up Squirrelflight," a soft voice called to her. Squirrelflight got up and stared, she was in StarClan. The cats of StarClan surrounded her.

"You have a job still to do on Earth. Your kits need you. Go back," Bluestar told her. Then, everything spun and Squirrelflight opened her eyes to see her father stand over her.

"Squirrelflight! Are you alive!" Firestar shouted with joy and relief.

"Father? Is that you?" Squirrelflight whispered.

"Yes! Squirrelflight are you okay?" Firestar said crying. Sandstorm was on her other side weeping also. Then, Squirrelflight felt a sharp pang in her stomach. The kits!

"Leafpool, help me, the kits are coming!" Squirrelflight yowled. The two medicine cats came right over to her and helped her right away.

"It's okay Squirrelflight, you'll be okay," Cinderpelt calmed down the nervous, young she-cat. "Leafpool, reassure her, you know her better."

Leafpool came over to her sister and layed there, licking her shoulder.

"It's okay Squirrelflight, you'll get through this," Leafpool exclaimed trying not to show the tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure if her sister could pull through. Then, one kit came! It was a dark gray she-kit. It gasped but shuddered and died.

"No! My kit!" Squirrelflight cried. Then another and another came! One was a light orange and another gray. They both squirmed over to Squirrelflight's stomach and started nursing. Then, another tabby kit came, but she was still-born. And, then Squirrelflight was done with labor.

"My two kits are safe, my two kits are safe," Squirrelflight repeated over and over.

"Squirrelflight let's go into the nursery," Cinderpelt nudged the scared queen. Squirrelflight got up grabbed the little gray kit and walked over, while Leafpool grabbed the light orange kit. The gray one was a girl while the orange one a boy.

"This one name shall be Rainkit," Squirrelflight nudged the gray kit. "I shall wait to name the other kit."

"Are you happy Brambleclaw about being a father?" Cloudtail asked the dark tabby. "Though none of the kits look like you.

"It's great," Brambleclaw replied looking lovingly at the queen and her kits. But Brambleclaw knew what no one else did. He knew why none of the kits looked like him. Because he wasn't the father.

"_Im going to get Stormfur," _he thought to himself. And, the ThunderClan cat ran off to the RiverClan border.

**I hoped you liked this chapter. But there will be some worries when Stormfur comes to the camp. Reviews are very much appreciated! Please, Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm getting some reviews from readers that I'm not adding enough description. Thanks for the reviews, so I hope I will make it better for you. Please review!**

The wind whipped through Brambleclaw's fur as he rushed past the trees of ThunderClan over to the RiverClan boundary. It was a dark, stormy night and not the best for going to another clan's territory. Brambleclaw sneaked through the undergrowth of the other clan's land.

As Brambleclaw got to the camp he called out, "Stormfur are you there?" Then, Hawkfrost emerged from the reeds of the camp.

"Brother? What brings you here?" he asked.

Brambleclaw gulped and stammered, "I have come to see Stormfur."

"And why, may I ask," Hawkfrost pierced Brambleclaw with his cold, ice-blue eyes.

"Well, it doesn't really matter," Brambleclaw said.

"I guess I could send him to you. I know how close you sun-drown cats are," Hawkfrost exclaimed surprising Brambleclaw with his kind gesture.

"Thank you so much," Brambleclaw thanked his half-brother. "I'll wait right here." Hawkfrost vanished into the reeds again. Brambleclaw watched and waited. He saw the river, churning over and over as it splashed against the river's banks.

"Brambleclaw? Why are you in RiverClan territory?" Stormfur was puzzled as he jolted the tabby from his thoughts.

"Come with me!" Brambleclaw urgently said. He raced through the long grass, as thorns pricked his pads with Stormfur racing behind him. Finally, he stopped in a small, grassy area.

"Squirrelflight has had her kits," Brambleclaw began.

"What! But this is too early! How can this be? And, how did you know I was the father?" Stormfur went on a rampage.

"She has two kits, one light orange and another gray, just like you," Brambleclaw carried on as if Stormfur had never interrupted him.

"Did she name them yet?" Stormfur asked, calming down.

"The gray one was named Rainkit, she is a girl, Squirrelflight wants you to name the other tom," Brambleclaw answered his question.

"We have to get there right away!" Stormfur announced.

"How will we get you in the camp?" Brambleclaw put Stormfur's thoughts into perspective. "Squirrelflight is too weak to get out of the nursery, and you can't just stroll into our camp."

Stormfur sighed and slumped down, "Fine, but tell her to name the orange kit, Sunkit. Good-bye Brambleclaw, tell her I love her." Then, the gray tom got up and disappeared into the thick undergrowth. Brambleclaw got up and ran back to his side of the forest.

&&&&

"Name the other kit, Sunkit," Brambleclaw told Squirrelflight when he arrived, huffing, back from camp.

"I want Stormfur to name him! Not you!" Squirrelflight stubbornly said.

"Stormfur did name him," Brambleclaw reassured her.

"How do you know?" Squirrelflight hissed.

"I just came back from seeing him, I told him about you and he wanted to name the remaining kit, Sunkit," Brambleclaw told the fierce, orange she-cat.

"You went to go see him?" Squirrelflight was astounded.

"Yes, I knew how much it meant to you," Brambleclaw replied.

"Well, then thank you," Squirrelflight yawned and lay back on the dirt floor of the nursery. Within minutes she was fast asleep along with her kits. Brambleclaw left the nursery and ran smack into Sorreltail.

"What are you doing?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Moving into the nursery!" Sorreltail bounced happily.

"That's great, I think I know who the father is though," Brambleclaw slyly said as Brackenfur looked on proudly.

"Yeah, I can't wait for my kits!" Sorreltail was so bubbly as she moved into the lichen that covered the entrance way to the nursery.

"_At least her kits will be respected and honored , what will happen when Squirrelflight and Stormfur's_ _secret is revealed?"_ Brambleclaw thought as he looked at the nursery wall.

**I hoped you all liked this chapter. I know Stormfur didn't come to** **ThunderClan in this chapter, but believe me, he will. Next chapter will be in Leafpool's POV. I also know that Hawkfrost was a little too nice, but don't flame or complain about that. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know that Sunkit is a pretty obvious name for the orange kit, but I love that name so much. Please review!**

Leafpool barely had time to eat, let alone see her sister. She was very busy, because Brackenfur had a cough, but thankfully wasn't too serious, and Ferncloud worried that Birchkit** (A.N. Did Birchkit become and apprentice in Starlight?)** wasn't eating enough, so she brought him to her den every day. Then, the rest of the time, she thought about Crowfeather. Leafpool loved how his gray fur swept back when he ran, and how his blue eyes gleamed when he did something right or saw her.

"Thinking about something, Leafpool?" Cinderpelt awakened Leafpool's reverie.

"No! Nothing!" Leafpool blushed.

Cinderpelt looked sternly at her, "Just remember where your loyalties lie." Leafpool had a sneaking suspicion that Cinderpelt knew about her love with Crowfeather.

"Firestar, may I go out and collect herbs?" Leafpool asked her father rather than Cinderpelt.

"Of course, I know you should resupply your herbs, after all it has been awhile since you have left camp," Firestar replied. Leafpool dashed out of camp with the sun beating down on her back, warming her pelt. She ran towards the hilly, WindClan boundaries. Leafpool crouched in a prickly bush, waiting to see if Crowfeather would come by.

"I smell ThunderClan!" a cat called who wasn't Crowfeather. Leafpool gulped and crouched down even lower into the soil.

"It's over here!" another cat cried sprinting over to a tree that was right by her. Leafpool got up and ran back to her territory praying the WindClan cats wouldn't find her. As she looked back, she ran into another cat. It was Graystripe!

"Graystripe! What are you doing here!" Leafpool was ecstatic. He was ragged and tired with burrs sticking in his pelt, and he smelled of Twolegs.

"I escaped from the Twolegs," he gasped. He fell over from exhaustion and lay there breathing into grass.

"Graystripe!" Leafpool yowled. She got up and ran back to the camp.

"Someone help! Graystripe is back," Leafpool cried to the ThunderClan cats. At once there was an instant flurry of movement. Firestar emerged from his den and went instantly to Leafpool.

"Show me where he is," Firestar demanded. Leafpool lead him to the spot where Graystripe had been moments before. Then, he realized the sad, hard truth. Graystripe was dead, and Firestar lay next to his lifelong pal in vigil.

**I know, some of you will probably hate me for killing Graystripe. But I have always wondered what it would be like if Graystripe died. Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes, Graystripe really is dead. I hope he comes back in the really books because I love him! But I didn't in this because I think it would mess up the whole plot. So please still read and review!**

Squirrelflight looked adoringly at her kits. Rainkit was wandering around in the nursery. She tumbled up to Sorreltail and chased her tail.

"Rainkit! Come back!" Squirreltail called to her kit. The clumsy gray kit ran back to her mother.

"_Now if only Stormfur was here,"_ Squirrelflight thought to herself. She was getting very restless in the nursery. Squirrelflight missed the thrill of running through the forest, playing with her friends and seeing Stormfur. She sighed and laid her head down as her kits fell asleep.

"Graystripe is dead!" Leafpool called to the ThunderClan cats. Squirrelflight bolted up. She couldn't believe that Graystripe was dead. He was her second father, her friend when her own dad was busy, he couldn't be dead. She rushed out of the nursery, to her dad.

"Graystripe isn't dead is he?" Squirrelflight cried.

Firestar bowed his head and replied, "Yes, he really is." He walked over to his friends body and lay down licking his fur.

Squirrelflight was astounded, she would have never thought that Graystripe was dead. His legacy now lay in the paws of his two grandkits, whom he had never know. She now knew what she had to do. Finally, Firestar rose up and leaped onto the Highledge.

"Cats of ThunderClan, you all know that my deputy, Graystripe is dead. It is now time to appoint a new one. I say these words before the body of Graystripe, that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. will be the new deputy of ThunderClan.

**I want you guys to decide who the new deputy should be. I can't decide between Brackenfur and Brambleclaw. So read, review and vote! Yes, I know this was a very short chapter, next one will be longer.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Brackenfur is going to be the new deputy. I didn't get that many reviews for the last chapter, but the reviews that did come wanted Brackenfur. So here's the next chapter. Read and Review!**

"Brackenfur will be the new deputy of ThunderClan," Firestar called from the Highledge. Yowls and cheers went up from below Firestar's shadow.

"Congratulations, Brackenfur," Brambleclaw went up to the golden brown tom. He was very civil to the other tom, everyone knew that Brambleclaw was a serious contender for the same position.

"Thank you Brambleclaw, I know you would've been a great deputy too," Brackenfur told the larger tom. Then, he leapt onto the Highledge and said, "I would like to thank Firestar for giving me this position, and I hope to serve you cats the best that I can. I know I cannot be as great a deputy as Whitestorm or Graystripe, but I will try my best." He leapt down into the mass of crowds.

"Good job, Brackenfur!" Squirrelflight squeezed in to say her complements. She left to the nursery again when she saw Sorreltail running to her mate purring ecstatically. Squirrelflight smiled and lay down in her bed, she had a long night ahead of her.

Squirrelflight sneaked out of the nursery in the dead of night, walking with Sunkit in her mouth. The night's wind whipped around her, and Sunkit almost fell. Squirrelflight regained her balance and walked on towards RiverClan territory. She didn't want to have to leave Rainkit in the nursery, but Sorreltail was there if Rainkit needed any assistance. Squirrelflight's senses were extra alert, and any creak from a twig sounded like someone was behind her. Finally she reached the RiverClan territory.

"Stormfur! I know you're here, answer me!" Squirrelflight called into the darkness. Luckily a thin, gray figure emerged from the still of the night.

"Squirrelflight what are you doing here?" Stormfur was shocked and excited about finally seeing his mate.

"I've missed you Stormfur," Squirrelflight gazed at him with her deep green eyes.

"I've missed you too," Stormfur wailed. "Is this our kit?"

"Yes, this is little Sunkit," Squirrelflight looked lovingly at her tom.

"Why didn't you bring Rainkit though?" Stormfur was puzzled.

"Because this kit must stay with you," Squirrelflight answered, tears glistening in her eyes. "Graystripe came back but he died. We need to carry on his legacy. Tell someone that you found this kit in the river and make sure he gets taken care of." Stormfur was in shock.

"My father is dead," he said hollowly.

"I'm so sorry," Squirrelflight cried, tears now streaming down her eyes.

"I will make sure our kit gets the best care," Stormfur determinedly said. "For Graystripe."

"Oh, by the way Brook left," Stormfur told Squirrelflight.

"That's good," Squirrelflight cheered up a little. "Goodbye Sunkit, be the best RiverClan warrior there ever was." Then, the flame colored she-cat left her mate and kit.

**I hope it was long enough for everyone. And I tried to make this chapter a little more solemn, I was almost crying when I wrote it.** **Please read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter, and this will be when the RiverClan cats wonder where the new kit** **and the ThunderClan cats will wonder where Sunkit went. Read and review!**

"Stormfur! Where did you find this kit?" Mosspelt asked him as he emerged from the outside into the camp. Stormfur winced, he had hoped no one would see him sneak in with Sunkit.

"I found it by the river half-drowned," Stormfur made up a quick fib.

"The kit doesn't look soaked to me," Mosspelt replied. Stormfur's shoulder's slumped.

"Okay, Mosspelt, you have to promise not to tell anyone where I got it," Stormfur relented. "This is my kit. It's also Squirrelflight's from ThunderClan."

"What! You mean this kit is half-clan! And, you are in love with a cat from ThunderClan!" Mosspelt's fur bristled as she shrieked at him.

"You can't tell, Mosspelt," Stormfur pleaded. "Can you just say you found him when you where walking by the Twoleg barn."

Mosspelt glared at the gray tom and said, "Fine, but don't involve me with your love life anymore. I'll treat him like he's mine, but one day you will tell him who his real mother is."

"Thank you so much Mosspelt! I will bring you fresh-kill everyday and make sure there aren't ticks in your fur. By the way, his name is Sunkit," Stormfur gave her a quick lick and dashed off to the warrior's den.

&&&&

"Firestar! Sunkit is gone!" Squirrelflight rushed out of the nursery trying to look as if her kit really was stolen.

"Squirrelflight, calm down. I'm sure we'll be able to find him," Firestar tried to stay calm, but inside was so worried, how could one of his grandkits be gone?

"Brackenfur! Round up a search party and search for Sunkit, the thing who stole him couldn't have gotten far," Firestar reacted instantly. Brambleclaw looked at Squirrelflight from the warrior's den. How could only Sunkit go missing? What about Rainkit? Why wouldn't the stealer only steal Sunkit? Then, it dawned on him, Squirrelflight had given Sunkit to Stormfur! It was the only logical answer.

"I'll go search with Squirrelflight!" Brambleclaw called out. Firestar nodded, it was only right for the father to go and search too.

&&&&

As Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight crashed through the undergrowth, they chatted.

"Sunkit isn't lost is he?" Brambleclaw asked. Squirrelflight whipped her head around.

"What are you talking about?" Squirrelflight hissed.

"You gave Sunkit to Stormfur didn't you?" Brambleclaw insisted.

"Fine, you caught me. I wanted Graystripe's legacy to live on in RiverClan too," Squirrelflight admitted it.

"That's fine," Brambleclaw nudged her. "Let's go back to camp and call of the search." Then the two cats rushed off, chasing the wind.

**Please read and review! Next chapter, coming soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know my last chapter wasn't that great, but I needed to put something in. I hope this chapter will be better. Read and Review!**

Rainkit tumbled around the nursery playing with her mother's tail. As Squirrelflight whipped it around for her, her thoughts were racing. It had almost been 4 moons since she had given up Sunkit to Stormfur. She wondered how they were, since she didn't have anytime to slip out of her own camp.

"Rainkit, how about you go to the elders, they might tell you a story," Squirrelflight told her feisty kit.

"Will they tell me the BloodClan story?" Rainkit wondered, her green eyes shining.

"If you ask them, I'm sure they will," Squirrelflight answered the tiny cat. Rainkit scampered off, her little legs pumping as she dashed to the elder's den. Then, she heard the familiar call from Highledge. She sighed and walked out of the nursery, so much for getting absorbed in thinking.

&&&&

"Sandstorm, you are ready for another apprentice. You are a great hunter, and loyal warrior, and I hope you pass these qualities on to Birchpaw." Firestar said from the Highledge. Sandstorm and Birchpaw touched noses, and then leapt down from the ledge. As Squirrelflight wandered back to the nursery she could hear Birchpaw asking Sandstorm about all they were going to do the next few days. Squirrelflight smiled and walked into her den.

&&&&

Leafpool walked through the shadows on a cold, dreary night. She was headed for the Moonpool, to share dreams with StarClan. Though it wasn't the half moon, she felt she had to know if she was doing the right thing with Crowfeather. Leafpool headed through the hills and streams that separated ThunderClan from the pool.

Leafpool finally reached her destination. She rested for a little and found fresh-kill then waded into the icy waters. She waited for a minute then, was plunged into her dreams. She saw a battle, but where? Then, she saw Rainkit and Sunkit, snarling at each other, but they looked older. But Sunkit was dead. Wasn't he? Next, her dreams took another turn, it was Hawkfrost as leader! Leafpool tried to clear her minds of these thoughts, and woke up.

There was nothing about Crowfeather in those bungled up dreams. She pondered over the thoughts in her head, and didn't realize where she was going. Leafpool wandered right into WindClan territory. As she realized she wasn't sheltered by the trees of ThunderClan, she looked up and recognized the place as WindClan camp. Leafpool got up and turned around only to be stopped by Crowfeather.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked as his dark pelt blended into the dim light.

"I.. I had to go to the Moonpool," Leafpool stammered.

Crowfeather looked at her more intensely, "Why? We are only in the quarter moon."

Leafpool looked down, "To see if I was doing the right thing with you."

Crowfeather pulled her chin up. "Of course it's the right thing, we were meant for each other."

"But what about Feathertail? I know you loved her too," Leafpool asked, tears now streaming down her face. She knew she had asked this question many times before.

Crowfeather had a look of pain cross his eyes before replying, "I know she would have wanted me to be happy, and being happy is when I'm with you." Leafpool looked up at him, smiling. She walked over to him, and the two cats sat, looking at the moon with their tails entwined.

**I know the part with the Moonpool was a little confusing, but figure it out as best as you can. And, the Leafpool/Crowfeather part was a little soppy, but that's how I would imagine them seeing each other. Please read and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, I hope you liked my last chapter. I'd like to thank Dewflower for that awesome review. Read and Review!**

The air was thick with battle. Cats were snarling and hissing at each other. She could see Firestar leaping at Hawkstar. Then, she saw something that broke her heart. Sunkit and Rainkit snarling at each other, ready to leap into each other's throats.

Squirrelflight awoke with an abrupt start. Gasping, she looked around her, there was no sign of battle, and Rainkit was sleeping peacefully beside her. It was just a dream. But it still disturbed the orange she-cat. Squirrelflight shook her head and fell back asleep.

&&&&

"Mom! When am a going to be made an apprentice?" young Sunkit asked Mosspelt.

"I'm sure soon," Mosspelt looked at the orange kit lovingly. Despite her reluctance to accept him at the beginning, he had filled out quite nicely. He was a nice, willing to learn kit. She hoped he would get a nice mentor. Sunkit dashed off to play with the other kits.

"How is he doing?" Stormfur asked.

"He's fine," Mosspelt smiled.

"It's just that I worry with Hawkfrost, and Leopardstar is starting to get sick, and I'm scared he'll find out about Squirrelflight," Stormfur relayed his worries to the queen.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets the right mentor and stays out of trouble," Mosspelt flicked her tail and walked over to Leopardstar's den. Stormfur looked around and started heading for the ThunderClan border. He started running through the tall grass, when he was farther away from his territory. Stormfur finally reached the border. He whispered out to his mate.

Then Squirrelflight appeared with Rainkit in her mouth.

"You brought Rainkit!" Stormfur yelped, unable to hide his excitement at finally seeing his daughter. The young gray kit looked at her father, not knowing who this strange cat was.

"Who are you? Mom, why did you bring me to this strange-smelling cat?" Rainkit was bewildered.

"This is... my friend, he lives... in a barn near a Horseplace," Squirrelflight quickly lied.

"Oh," Rainkit still looked at Stormfur warily. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, as he looked at his daughter treat him like a stranger.

"I have to talk to you," Squirrelflight urgently whispered. "Rainkit, go play in the grass over there." The little kit bungled over there and started chasing a butterfly.

"I had a dream. It was in a dark clearing, I couldn't tell where. There was a battle, and Sunkit and Rainkit were older and they were getting ready to fight each other," Squirrelflight told about her mysterious dream to her mate.

Stormfur looked at her warily. "What could this mean?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure," Squirrelflight was scared. "I have to get back now, Firestar will wonder where I am."

"Goodbye," Stormfur said, giving the queen a quick lick. Squirrelflight scooped up Rainkit and walked back to her camp.

**I know this wasn't that great of a chapter.** **The next chapter will be better, I promise. It will be the kits' apprentice ceremonies. Please don't flame me too much. Read and Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I've decided to change this chapter because the ending was horrible. But, the apprentice ceremonies will stay the same. Please read and review! **

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come to the Highledge for a meeting," Firestar's familiar call rang from throughout the camp.

"Rainkit, come on, this is for you," Squirrelflight told her excited kit.

"This apprentice will be known as Rainpaw until she has earned her warrior name. Brambleclaw will mentor this apprentice, I hope you will pass on everything you learned to this apprentice," Firestar spoke the traditional words. The tabby cat and gray cat touched noses.

"Daddy, what are we going to do first? I want to catch a mouse, please can you show me how to hunt?" Rainpaw chattered away a mile a minute.

Brambleclaw chuckled, "We will learn everything soon, but first I suggest you go tell your mom about what you want to do." Rainpaw scampered over to Squirrelflight.

"Mom, we're going to hunt and patrol and do everything tomorrow!"

"That's great, I can't wait to see you grow up into a great warrior," Squirrelflight felt a surge of pride in her heart. "_If only I could see Sunkit do the same."_

&&&&

"Cats of RiverClan, come to the Reedpile for a meeting," **(A.N. This apprentice ceremony might sound a little too much like the ThunderClan ceremony, so don't flame me for it.) **Leopardstar motioned for Sunkit and Stormfur to join her.

"This apprentice will be known as Sunpaw until he has earned his warrior name. Stormfur will mentor this apprentice, I hope you pass on everything the late Stonefur taught you to this apprentice," Leopardstar looked on as the two cats touched noses.

"Mommy, we're going to learn everything. Stormfur even said, he'll teach me how to hunt birds, and voles, and mice!" Sunpaw told Mosspelt.

"Honey, that's great. I'm so proud of you," Mosspelt responded. _"I'm sure Squirrelflight would be too."_

_&&&&_

"Sunpaw, are you ready to start your training?" stormfur quietly whispered into the apprentice's den. Sunpaw bounced up as if another cat had bit him.

"I'm so excited to finally start my training. What are we going to do first?" Sunpaw was trembling with anxiety and happiness.

"I've decided we could take a tour of our territory," Stormfur was pleased to see how his son was so excited about something as little as apprentice training. He was going to be a great warrior.

"All right Sunpaw, let's go," Stormfur said to the cat as they walked out of camp.

&&&&

"Okay, this is the river, where we get fish and water from," Stormfur told his apprentice as they walked through marshy lands.

Sunpaw leaned down to take a quick drink, "Hey, look I think I saw a fish!" He quickly got up to look more carefully. Stormfur chuckled quietly. He remembered when he saw his first fish. It was a fun but startling experience.

"Sunpaw, we have to get moving, we want to get through all the territory before sundown," Stormfur coaxed the young cat away from the river. The cats moved along over to the really marshy grasses where the island was. The tall grasses nearly enveloped Sunpaw in them.

"Look, that is the island where we all meet for Gatherings," Stormfur told the awed cat.

"That's where all the great warriors go, like Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, Cedarheart, Leafpool, Firestar, and Brambleclaw, right?" Sunpaw said with eyes as wide as the full moon.

"Yeah," Stormfur was happy to see his apprentice knew some of the warriors that helped them get to this new home.

"Can we keep moving, Stormfur?" Sunpaw asked, finally tearing his eyes away from the island.

"Of course, let me show you Horseplace," Stormfur dashed off and the little apprentice followed.

&&&&

"Wow! What are those big things?" Sunpaw looked at Horseplace's fields with fear and astonishment.

"Those are horses," Stormfur told Sunpaw.

"They're so big!" Sunpaw was still amazed over the huge animals. "Will they hurt us?"

"No, they stay in those fields the whole day, or they go into the large Twoleg place," Stormfur reassured him.

"What's beyond Horseplace?" Sunpaw wondered, trying to look beyond the Twoleg house.

"That's WindClan territory, we can't go there," Stormfur told his apprentice.

"Right, but what's beyond that?" the apprentice asked.

"That's ThunderClan territory," Stormfur replied feeling a pang of love, and sadness stab his heart.

"Oh," Sunpaw looked thoughtful. "I'm tired, can we rest a little?"

Stormfur felt bad at not asking the young cat if he wanted to rest, it was only his first day out. "Of course Sunpaw, let's go over to that little clearing over there." The cats walked over and sat down.

Stormfur felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He took a deep breath and said, "Sunpaw, I have to tell you something.

Sunpaw had a look of curiosity on his face, "What is it Stormfur?"

"Now, listen to me, what ever I saw I still want you to become the best warrior RiverClan can ever be," Stormfur said, his heart racing with every word he said.

"What is it Stormfur?" Sunpaw's curious look changed to a look of fear.

"I know how you think Mosspelt is your mother. Well, that's not true. Squirrelflight of ThunderClan is and I'm your father," Stormfur blurted out the words and felt that he was breathing heavily. Sunpaw's look changed again but this time it was pure rage.

"What! No! You're lying!" Sunpaw blubbered out the words.

"Wait, just let me explain," Stormfur pleaded to his son.

"You don't have to explain anything to me," Sunpaw hissed at his father and bolted back to camp. Stormfur felt like the most horrible cat in the world. He just bowed his head and stayed there.

**I hope this version was better than the other one. Please read and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, I changed the other chapter, the end of it where Stormfur tells Sunpaw who he really is. So, I hoped you liked that, and here's the next chapter, so read and review!**

"Great job Rainpaw, that was a perfect way to stalk a mouse," Brambleclaw praised his fast learning apprentice. Rainpaw beamed with pride.

"Let's go back to camp, I'm sure your mother will be pleased with your progress," Brambleclaw started back to camp. He pushed through the low tree branches, while Rainpaw chattered the entire way.

"Do you think my mom was as good a hunter as I am?" Rainpaw wondered.

"I don't know Rainpaw, but your grandmother, Sandstorm, was an excellent hunter. That's probably where you get your skills from," Brambleclaw said as they finally reached the camp.

"Cool! I'm going to tell the elders all about my day!" Rainpaw squealed and ran off. Brambleclaw chuckled and went over to the medicine cat's den where Squirrelflight was, sharing tongues with Leafpool.

"Oh, hello Brambleclaw, how was training with our daughter?" Squirrelflight looked up as he came in.

"It was great, she is a very eager learner," Brambleclaw replied. "But do you think we should tell her about her real past?"

"I don't think so, she's too young to know," Squirrelflight wanted to protect her kit until she was a warrior.

"I think you're making a mistake," Leafpool burst into the conversation. As she was halfway into the shadows, her pelt looked mystic and her eyes glowed fiercely.

"What would you know, Leafpool? You don't have a mate from a different clan, or half-clan kits. You wouldn't know anything about what I have to go threw!" Squirrelflight shot at her sister, and walked off, her fur bristling, her tail twitching.

Leafpool's eyes were bright, but there was a look of sorrow in them.

"Don't worry Leafpool, Squirrelflight's just upset. It must be hard with all that's going on in her life," Brambleclaw tried to reassure the upset medicine cat.

"I know, but she doesn't realize that I have a hectic life too!" Leafpool rose up and walked out of the den.

As Brambleclaw watched her leave he muttered, "She-cats."

&&&&

Leafpool walked the long hike to WindClan territory. Her mind was a tornado of thoughts. She was astonished that her sister had snapped at her like that. Squirrelflight knew very well, about her and Crowfeather. As Leafpool went over the muddled thoughts in her head, she tripped over a large rock over by the Moonpool. Leafpool went down , and felt a large pain in her leg. She stumbled over to the Moonpool, hoping the cool, clear water would camphorate her aching leg. As her leg touched the cool water, she got sleepy and fell into a world of slumber.

Leafpool saw many cats in the land around the Moonpool and she realized that StarClan was speaking to her.

"Great danger will come to this forest and you must be prepared to meet it," Bluestar's icy blue eyes burned with such intensity that Leafpool found herself bowing to the silvery she-cat.

Feathertail walked up, "You and Crowfeather must be prepared to make a choice between your clans or your love when this danger comes. I hope you make the right one." As soon as the words left Feathertail's mouth the StarClan cats disappeared and Leafpool was laying on the ground, waiting for death to come.

**I know that wasn't that great of a chapter, but I had a writer's block. But please don't flame me too bad and read and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the next chapter. Leafpool might die, but someone will try and save her. Read and review!**

"Graystripe? Have you come to take me to StarClan?" Leafpool whispered as she looked into the shining light that was piercing her eyes. In it she saw a gray cat surrounded by starlight.

"No, Leafpool, it's me, Crowfeather," the gray cat told her, though his voice was faint.

"Crowfeather?" Leafpool whispered, her voice like a soft wind.

"Yes, I'll come help you. I'll take you to your clan," Crowfeather told the young medicine cat.

"Leafpool! Where are you?" a voice so loud, so irritating, it could only be Squirrelflight's. Crowfeather winced.

"She's over here," he sighed. The orange she-cat burst through the bushes like a bullet.

"What happened to her? And why were you here?" Squirrelflight asked with tears welling in her eyes.

"I think she broke her leg badly, and I just had a feeling to come here," Crowfeather squirmed in his place, he couldn't explain why he had come to this spot. He had felt like someone was in trouble.

"Well, thank you," Squirrelflight grudgingly thanked the WindClan warrior. "I'll take her back home."

"Good-bye Leafpool," Crowfeather said, as he looked at his beloved mate one last time.

"Leafpool, it's me, your sister. I'm going to take you home," Squirrelflight used a gentle tone that she only used with the cats she truly loved.

"How did you know I was there?" Leafpool groaned in pain.

"I felt like my leg was broken and I started to search everywhere for you," Squirrelflight reminded the medicine cat about their bond as sisters. "Now, come on let's get home. I had to tell Firestar a story about where you were."

The two sisters started home. But for Leafpool, every step felt like her leg was on fire, again and again. The journey back to camp was worse then the journey to there new homes. Squirrelflight kept looking at her sister worriedly, and tried to help her but the tabby refused to take any help. Finally, after for what seemed like hours, they reached the ThunderClan camp.

"Leafpool! What happened?" Firestar cried out as soon as the got into the camp.

"I broke my leg," she muttered.

"Gathering herbs?" he was astonished.

"Yes, I stumbled on a rock and fell on my leg and heard a huge crack," Leafpool told her father the lie.

"Fine, but go to Cinderpelt, you'll probably have to stay immobile for a while," Firestar was worried about his daughter.

Rainpaw ran up, "What happened to Leafpool?" Her eyes were shining with worry.

"She broke her leg, but she'll be fine," Squirrelflight assured her daughter. _"I hope,"_ she thought. Rainpaw still didn't look convinced. But before she decided to voice her worries, Firestar called a clan meeting.

"The cats that will go to the Gathering are Brackenfur, Cinderpelt, Squirrelflight, Rainpaw, Birchpaw, Brambleclaw, Rainwhisker, Dustpelt, and Sandstorm," Firestar said to the clan. He jumped down and went into his den to discuss something with Brackenfur, Cinderpelt, and Sandstorm. He emerged a few minutes later, his emerald green eyes clouded with worry or fear.

"Come ThunderClan cats," he led his group to the gathering island.

"Hello, Onestar," Firestar commented as he went through WindClan territory to pass.

"Hello, you are welcome to walk with us if you like," Onestar told the ThunderClan cats.

"Thank you Onestar," Firestar dipped his head in respect to the WindClan leader. Squirrelflight walked over to Crowfeather with her daughter at her side, bouncing with nervousness and happiness.

"This is Crowfeather, he was one of the cats I went on the Sundrown journey with," Squirrelflight introduced the gray cat to her daughter.

Rainpaw looked at the Windclan warrior with awe, "Were you really just an apprentice when you went on the journey?"

Crowfeather smiled down on the young, eager apprentice, "Yes, just like you."

Rainpaw squealed with delight then ran off to go tell Birchpaw who she met.

"She is just like you," Crowfeather chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. I just want to apologize for snapping at you when I found Leafpool. I was really worried and I thought I was going to lose my best friend and sister," Squirrelflight looked at the ground, embarrassed by her sincere apology.

"Don't worry, I was just as worried as you about Leafpool," Crowfeather accepted her apology with a smile. Then, they saw the island, with throngs of cats on it.

"Let's go to the Gathering," Crowfeather said and dashed off to the island. Squirrelflight thought of Stormfur and ran off with him.

&&&&

Sunpaw looked around at all of the great warriors from other clans. He was in awe of their huge size and scars from earlier battles. He heard Russestfur and Swallowtail talking about the BloodClan battle. Then, he saw apprentices from other clans and ran over.

"Hello, I'm Birchpaw, what's your name?" one apprentice, probably from ThunderClan asked him.

"I'm Sunpaw from RiverClan," he answered.

"This is Marshpaw, Applepaw, and Toadpaw from ShadowClan, and Rainpaw from ThunderClan," Birchpaw made all the introductions. It looked as if Birchpaw was very close with the ShadowClan apprentices so he went over to Rainpaw.

"Hello," he said shyly.

"Hi" Rainpaw smiled at the RiverClan cat with warmth. "Is this your first Gathering, it's mine."

"Yeah," Sunpaw replied. For some odd reason, he felt a little shy around this ThunderClan cat. Like he knew her from somewhere but didn't want to say, for fear she might think he was mad. Rainpaw smiled again, and watched the trees, to see the leaders climb up.

&&&&

"Hello Stormfur," Squirrelflight whispered behind his back.

Stormfur whirled around but relaxed when he saw who it was, "Hey, how is Rainpaw doing?"

"She's fine, what about Sunpaw?"

"He's doing great." The two lovers twirled their tails around each others and purred. They stayed like this until the leaders called the Gathering to start.

"I would like to speak first," Blackstar said, narrowing his eyes to slits as he glanced at Firestar. "ThunderClan has been stealing prey from us. I have found bones of prey near the border."

Firestar's eyes slitted down also and he hissed, his fur bristling with anger, "ThunderClan has not been stealing prey from you, or leaving our prey's remains on your side of the border."

"You lie!" Blackstar howled.

"I believe you Blackstar, in our old home, I think a ThunderClan apprentice had been stealing fish from our slowly dwindling river," Leopardstar went over and sat next to Blackstar.

"Well, we know who WindClan will believe, they wouldn't dare get on ThunderClan's bad side," Blackstar taunted Onestar.

Onestar looked at the ShadowClan leader with such hatred Squirrelflight thought the flesh would melt of his face.

"I am not going to get into this mess. It's no problem of WindClan's and I don't want to make it a problem of ours," Onestar spoke, surprising everyone that had attended the Gathering. For a few minutes there was dead silence.

Then, Blackstar spoke up again, "This cannot be resolved right now, we will discuss this another time Firestar."

"Fine, but ThunderClan has not been stealing your prey!" Firestar shouted at him. Then, lightning struck across the moon and it started to rain.

"This meeting is over, by the power of StarClan," Leopardstar yowled, then flounced down and ordered her clan to follow.

Rainpaw just glared at Sunpaw then walked over to Firestar. Sunpaw felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and walked over to his clan.

**This story is getting much closer to the end. Next chapter, two apprentices will become warriors. Please read and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the really long update, I was on vacation and then my computer was broken. But, here's the next chapter. Read and Review!**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join herebeneath Highledgefor a clanmeeting," Firestar's familiar call rang out through the whole camp.All cats, gathered beneath the Highledge waiting for their leader to speak. By the side was Ferncloud, Birchpaw, Squirrelflight, and Rainpaw, trembling with nervousness and excitement.

Firestar's voice rang out again, " I call my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend themto you as a warrior in their turn. Birchpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Birchpaw replied solemnly even though there was a glitter of hope in his eyes.

"Then, by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Birchpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Birchheart. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior," Firestar looked proudly at the new warrior.

"Now, Rainpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Rainpaw repeated, but she was squirming around, apparently excited about becoming a warrior.

"Then, by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Rainpaw, from this day forth you will be know as Raincloud. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior," Firestar finished and gave his granddaughter a look of pure love, he hadn't known that he would be alive when his grandchildren became warriors.

"Birchheart, Raincloud, Birchheart, Raincloud!"The clan cheered the new warriors, then the three cats leapt down from the Highledge to be congratulated.

"Raincloud, that's a beautiful name, honey," Squirrelflight purred to her daughter. "I'm sure your father would be proud."

"I'll go tell him!" Raincloud chirped then bounded over to tell him.

"I mean your real father," Squirrelflight whispered very softly.

&&&&

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Reedpile for a clan meeting," Leopardstar yowled.

The RiverClan cats gathered around the clump of reeds. Sunpaw and Stormfur was to the side of their leader looking very proud.

"I call my warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice. He has worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Sunpaw do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" Leopardstar looked carefully at him.

"I do," Sunpaw met his leader's even gaze.

"Then, by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Sunpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Sunspot. RiverClan welcomes you as a full warrior," Leopardstar looked at the new warrior cooly.

"Sunspot! Sunspot! Sunspot! Sunspot!" the clan cheered warmly. Everyone cheered except for Hawkfrost, he wasn't there at the ceremony either. And Stormfur noticed that right away.

**That was the end of the chapter, I'm hoping there is only going to be around 5 chapters left. Please read and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok, here's another chapter, finally. My computer is totally screwed up. But, on with the story! Please, read and review!**

As soon as Stormfur congratulated his son, he slipped out of camp, unnoticed. The sky was pitch black, and clouds loomed above him. He wandered around his territory, trying to catch Hawkfrost's scent. When he caught a whiff of it, Stormfur moved quickly to try and keep up. Then, just as the scent was getting stronger, the skies opened, and rain started pouring down, showing no mercy for the cats below.

"Of course, it has to rain now," Stormfur muttered to himself. He tried as best as he could to follow the scent once more. Stormfur got it, and sniffed along the faint trail. It led him to ShadowClan territory, where he found the deceitful tom, crouching over Mistyfoot. His paws where covered in blood, as was Mistyfoot's throat.

Bile rose in Stormfur's own throat as he realized, the loyal deputy was dead. Killed by her own warrior. He raced back to camp before the powerful cat got to him next.

&&&&

The next day in ThunderClan territory, Birchheart, Squirrelflight, and Raincloud were patrolling the ShadowClan border.

"So, Raincloud, do you think your going to catch any ShadowClan thieves today?" Birchheart teased the newly made warrior, a look of amusement in his eyes, and possibly love.

"Of course, and I'll chase them all the way back to the old forest, with their tails between their legs!" Raincloud responded good-naturedly. She rubbed against the other tom, purring. Squirrelflight looked at the two young cats, and seeing how they looked, decided to go to Stormfur tomorrow. But, the thought of her daughter loving another cat, was astounding to Squirrelflight. It seemed like just yesterday, the spunky cat was tumbling around in the nursery.

Finally the three cats reached the ShadowClan border. But, two other cats were there. It was Applepaw and another apprentice. Birchheart immediately switched his gaze to Applepaw.

"H... Hello, Applepaw," he stammered, a look of pure love in his eyes. Raincloud looked at the tom, she was caressing just a few seconds ago in pain and agony.

"Hello, Birchpaw. But my name is now Applefur," the other cat responded smoothly. "And this is my apprentice, Spottedpaw."

"Applefur," Birchheart repeated slowly. "It's a beautiful name, but I am no longer Birchpaw, my name is now Birchheart."

"That is a very nice name as well," Applefur smiled warmly. "And who are your companions?"

"Oh, sorry, this is Squirrelflight, and her daughter, Raincloud," Birchheart told the ShadowClan cat.

"I see Squirrelflight," Applefur bowed her head in respect. "But where is this Raincloud?"

Birchheart looked behind him to discover Raincloud had ran away. "Maybe, she found a nice piece of prey, and decided to go catch it." He said, feeling guilty at ignoring the other she-cat.

"Well, it was very, very nice to see you again Birchheart, and to meet you Squirrelflight. Maybe we'll see each other again patrolling borders," Applefur said, giving Birchheart a last, loving look.

"Good-bye Applefur," Birchheart stared as the two cats walked off.

"Do you know where Raincloud went, I have to talk to her," Birchheart asked Squirrelflight, tearing himself away from the ShadowClan border.

"I think she ran away, saying something about feeling sick to her stomach. She was very upset when you were hypnotized with Applefur," Squirrelflight added gently.

"I know, and I'm sorry, so I have to go and apologize to her," Birchheart wailed, and ran off to find the grey she-cat. But, he still couldn't get his mind off of Applefur.

**Who will Birchheart choose, Raincloud or Applefur? Don't try to persuade me to any one cat, because I have the rest of the story all figured out. But, please read and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's another chapter from the story, I hope you liked the other one, so please read and review!**

Hawkfrost raced into camp with Mistyfoot clutched in his mouth. The whole clan gasped as he set her body in the middle of the camp.

"Hawkfrost, what has happened to Mistyfoot?" Leopardstar demanded, her eyes filled with sorrow, and her fur bristling with fury.

"This is a terrible loss for RiverClan, and you can blame ThunderClan for that!" Hawkfrost put on an act of fake sympathy. His head was bowed, but he raised it long enough to give Stormfur a look of sheer and utter contempt.

"What does ThunderClan have to do with this?" Leopardstar hissed.

"I saw two cats murder Mistyfoot, it appeared to be Squirrelflight, and her daughter Rainpaw," Hawkfrost smirked at Stormfur, knowing that he had sneaked up on him, and saw what had really happened to Mistyfoot. All of RiverClan gasped.

"We must attack ThunderClan!" Heavystep yowled.

"No!" Leopardstar hissed. "Not now, we will talk and possibly attack at the Gathering tomorrow night.

"But, Leopardstar, you know the Gatherings are a time of peace, you cannot attack other clans," Mosspelt's voice rung out from the crowd of cats.

"I know, but do you kill cats in cold blood?" Leopardstar looked down on Mosspelt. Mosspelt bowed her head and shrank back into the crowd.

"This was a terrible tragedy," Leopardstar bowed her head, showing traces of how old she really was. "But, it is time for a deputy ceremony."

She leapt up onto the Reedpile and chanted the familiar words. "I say these words before the body of Mistyfoot, so that her spirit may hear and approve my choice. Even though he has once been a rouge, this cat has shown his loyalty to RiverClan many times over. Hawkfrost will be the new deputy of RiverClan." As soon as the last word came out of the leader's mouth, the camp erupted in cheers.

Hawkfrost leapt up on the Reedpile. "Cats of RiverClan, I never expected to gain such a high position in my clan, but I vow to serve you all well." The clan once more exploded in cheers after the popular cat's speech. Stormfur just glared at the Reedpile in disgust. He knew Mistyfoot's spirit wouldn't approve that choice. He stalked off to his den, shaking his head.

&&&&

A slender cat slipped through the cool, night air. She cautiously put one paw in front of the other, as if someone was following her. She finally reached WindClan territory, and rubbed against the cat who was obviously waiting for her.

"Hello, Leafpool, I have missed you," the dark gray tom spoke, purring in delight.

"I know, we have to get together more often," Leafpool exclaimed licking her mate.

"Did you know Mistyfoot is dead?" the WindClan cat said.

"Crowfeather! You're lying," Leafpool cried in astonishment.

"No, I talked with Stormfur during a border patrol, apparently Hawkfrost is the new deputy," Crowfeather exclaimed, a scared look in his eyes.

"Hawkfrost! No, he can't be deputy, he just can't," Leafpool cried shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know, the day he becomes leader will be a sad day for the forest indeed," Crowfeather sighed.

"I hope that doesn't happen, maybe he will die or StarClan won't accept him," Leafpool clung to a strand of hope.

"I don't know, but I will protect you with my life if he decides to hurt you," Crowfeather purred and rubbed harder against his mate.

"As I would do for you," Leafpool replied.

"Are you going to the Gathering tomorrow?" Leafpool asked.

"I'm not sure, but I hope so, you will go right?" Crowfeather answered.

"I'm a medicine cat, I have to go," Leafpool said.

"I have to go back to my clan," Crowfeather said, his eyes full of sadness and love.

"Ok, I should be going back too, good-bye my sweet warrior," Leafpool relented and slipped into the shadows once more.

&&&&

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday," Birchheart told Raincloud the next day at breakfast.

She glared at him, "It's fine."

"Will you eat with me?" the warrior asked shyly.

"If you really want to. But, it's okay if you are in love with Applefur, I know how close you guys were on the journey here," Raincloud pushed against Birchheart. "And, I don't think I'm ready to fall in love."

Birchheart just blinked at her. It meant the world to him to hear her say that. "Okay, maybe I do like Applefur, but can we still be friends?" he whispered.

"Forever," she smiled.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come over to the Highledge for a clan meeting," Firestar's voice rang out.

"Isn't it too early to announce the list for the Gathering? It's tomorrow," Raincloud glanced at Birchheart.

"I'm not sure," he was puzzled also.

"I know the Gathering is tomorrow but, I will announce the cats now," he firmly said. "Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Leafpool, Cinderpelt, Brackenfur, Birchheart, Raincloud, Brambleclaw, Sootfur, and Whitepaw will come to the Gathering." The group of cats went their separate ways after the announcement.

Birchheart slipped out of camp and headed to ShadowClan territory. He saw Applefur with her apprentice again, he hissed for her to come over. She looked alarmed but sent her apprentice away. He motioned to a bush nearby.

"Birchheart! What are you doing?" Applefur exclaimed.

He looked at her beautiful fur, her glowing eyes and felt nervous. He said, "Applefur, I think I'm in love with you."

"What! But this can't be...you can't... **I** can't," Applefur looked at the tom. "But I do."

"You love me too," Birchheart brightened up.

"Of course I do," Applefur smiled. "So come and live in ShadowClan with me.

Birchheart just stared at her, "Why can't you come to ThunderClan?"

"I love my own clan, and I have my kin too," Applefur protested.

"Me too," Birchheart cried. "Maybe we should start our own clan." Birchheart joked.

"I have to go now," Applefur smiled and gave him a lick, then walked off.

"I hope I'll see you at the Gathering tomorrow!" Birchheart called after her. Applefur just looked back and winked. The young tom ran back to ThunderClan feeling as if the weight of the world was off his shoulders.

**Well, Birchpaw and Applepaw always get together! They're just so damn cute! Please read and review, I think there will be just two more chapters. :( This has been a really fun book to write.** **Please R&R!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey loyal readers, this is the second to last chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review!**

The still night air had a menacing feel to it. Every cat in the clans was sound asleep, all except for one. The cat moved swiftly, silently, until he had reached his destination. He walked into the den, the cat in there looked up in surprise, teeth bared, ready to fight. When the cat saw who it was, it relaxed.

"Oh, it's y..." the cat never finished its sentence. The other tom pounced on her, and she fell limp. She rose again, weakly, but the tom sank his bared teeth into her exposed throat. She never got up again.

&&&&

"Applefur! Come here," Birchheart cried from his hiding spot.

"What is it my love?" the ShadowClan cat whispered.

"Come here!" he urgently repeated.

"What is so important?" the pretty she-cat gave him a look, but relented and joined him in the bush.

"I want to run away with you," Birchheart blurted, his eyes shining with hope.

"I would love to do that, but where would we go? The clans wouldn't let us live on their territory. Let's talk about this after the Gathering," Applefur exclaimed. "I'm not ready for that yet."

"I understand. Well, I'll see you at the Gathering," Birchheart cast his eyes down, and walked back to his own clan, tail and ears drooping. Applefur sighed and went back to her own duties.

&&&&

Squirrelflight sneaked out of camp. She was headed to see Stormfur. The orange she-cat sneaked through ShadowClan territory, and slipped into a nearby bush to wait for him. When his patrol passed by, she whispered for him.

"Squirrelflight, it's so good to see you, I've missed you so much. How is Rainpaw doing?" Stormfur rushed in one breath.

"I've missed you to, and it's Raincloud now," Squirrelflight explained with a smile.

"She's a warrior already," Stormfur looked at his mate with tears in his eyes. "I wish I could see her now."

Squirrelflight smiled, "I wish you could too, but how is Sunpaw?"

Stormfur smiled the exact same way as Squirrelflight had, "He is now known as Sunspot."

"That's a beautiful name," Squirrelflight sighed. The cats twined their tails and sat, thinking about how their family should be.

Stormfur abruptly stood up, "Leopardstar is dead!"

"I'm so sorry to hear, but Mistyfoot will be a good leader I'm sure," Squirrelflight was puzzled at how worried the easy-going tom was.

"No! Hawkfrost is leader now, he killed Mistyfoot. I saw him and I'm pretty sure he killed Leopardstar too," Stormfur paced up and down.

"What! Tell me from the beginning," Squirrelflight felt her heart racing as well.

"Well, I noticed Hawkfrost wasn't at Sunspot's warrior ceremony, so I went and followed him after. I saw him crouching next to Mistyfoot's body. Her throat was gushing out blood, and Hawkfrost's mouth was bloody too. He... he accused you and Raincloud of doing it," Stormfur faltered.

"What! We would never kill that noble cat! May StarClan let her rest in peace," Squirrelflight bowed her head for the warrior.

"There's more. Today, when we woke up, Leopardstar looked exactly like Mistyfoot when she was murdered, and Hawkfrost smelled like blood a little when he woke up. He should be coming back soon, you must go!" Stormfur rushed out the end of the story.

"I will be going, don't worry, we'll solve this at the Gathering tonight," Squirrelflight gave her mate a quick lick.

"I promise."

**I know this was a short chapter, but the next one will be the dramatic conclusion. Please read and review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well guys, this is the last chapter of Divided Loyalties. I hope you had fun reading because I know I certainly had fun writing it. Please, please read and review!**

ThunderClan walked to the Gathering, eager and ready to learn the other clan's news.

"Maybe Applefur will be there," Raincloud teased, as she walked alongside Birchheart.

He slapped his sheathed paws on her head, "Shut, up, you nosy brat." Birchheart smiled though.

"Do you remember my first gathering?" Raincloud asked the tom.

"Yeah, of course I do. I was there also," Birchheart replied, a little bewildered.

"Do you remember that RiverClan tom, Sunpaw or something?" Raincloud pressed her companion for more details.

"Yeah, why is he so important?" Birchheart didn't see where this conversation was going.

"I was just wondering about him, he seemed so familiar," Raincloud was lost in her own thoughts. Birchheart just shrugged and ran off to the island.

&&&&

Stormfur, and his son where headed to the Gathering. He was apprehensive about what Hawkstar was going to say about his mate and child. On the other hand, Sunspot was excited about going to his first gathering as a warrior. Finally, RiverClan was at the island. Hawkstar leapt up to join the other leaders on the newly established Great Rock.

"Hawkfrost, please get down and let Leopardstar join us leaders," Firestar said sternly.

"I cannot do that, for I am leader," Hawkstar's piercing blue eyes scanned the crowd, and fell on Squirrelflight and Raincloud.

"But, what has happened to Mistyfoot and Leopardstar?" Onestar glanced fearfully at the massive tabby.

"So, you would all like to know," Hawkfrost spoke menacingly as the crowd nodded. "Then I shall tell you."

"Those cats have murdered our beloved warrior and leader!" Hawkfrost whipped his tail down at Squirrelflight and Raincloud. At once, every cat turned to look at the pair.

"We did not, you liar!" Raincloud hissed at the RiverClan leader.

"My warriors have not killed any RiverClan cats!" Firestar snarled at Hawkstar.

"How can you know that, I smelled their scent on the cat's pelts," Hawkstar calmly spoke to the furious ThunderClan leader.

"Hawkstar, this is a serious accusation you're putting on these two cats, how do you know it was them?" Onestar asked.

"I think I know when my leader and deputy was killed!" Hawkfrost hissed. Onestar narrowed his eyes at the younger cat.

"Well, Blackstar. What do you think?" Hawkstar asked the ShadowClan leader who calmly was watching the argument.

"I believe the ThunderClan cats are guilty," he yawned.

This was too much for Raincloud. She leapt onto the Great Rock, and jumped on Hawkfrost.

"Raincloud! No, don't do that!" Squirrelflight's voice rang out from the crowd of scared cats. She ran up there to get her daughter off of the leader.

"See Firestar, you're granddaughter almost tried to kill me," Hawkstar stood panting on the Great Rock.

"That's because you're making false accusations against her!" Firestar hissed.

"You're a mouse brain Firestar, we all know that you teach ThunderClan to be murderers," Heavystep called out. This time, Brambleclaw could take no more. He jumped on the RiverClan warrior and started to slash his stomach.

"See Firestar," Hawkstar repeated. "Another one of your warriors is attacking RiverClan. So, if it's war you want, then war you shall get." Then, Hawkstar jumped into the crowd and started attacking Squirrelflight.

"Please help us, Blackstar. You know who to trust," Hawkfrost cried as he pinned down the orange cat. Blackstar nodded and jumped into the thick of battle.

Firestar, and Onestar watched in horror.

"Don't worry, WindClan will help you," Onestar said, and jumped down, Firestar following. Together they started battling the RiverClan and ShadowClan warriors.

&&&&

"What do you have against me?" Squirrelflight choked under the hold of Hawkstar.

"Everything," he snarled and got ready to slash her throat. As his claw started to come down, a gray figure bowled him over. Crowfeather pinned him down, ready to kill him.

"Crowfeather! Thank god for you," Squirrelflight gasped as she stood up. Crowfeather nodded, and got ready to kill the RiverClan leader, but was too light, and got thrown against the wall of the Great Rock.

"Crowfeather!" Squirrelflight shrieked. She tried to help him, but got in a battle with a ShadowClan cat. Squirrelflight clawed the cat's face, but realized it was Tawnypelt. She lowered her paw at once.

"Do you believe me?" Squirrelflight asked, a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Of course I do, you would never kill a cat in cold blood," Tawnypelt licked her friend, and disapeared in the swarm of cats, each hoping to tear the other to pieces. Squirrelflight felt renowned hope and started battling more fiercely then ever.

&&&&

Leafpool looked at the tons of bleeding cats lying on the floor. She didn't want to be a part of this battle. She didn't want to kill cats that she knew and respected. But, she had to, for her sister and niece. She jumped onto a heavy ShadowClan tom, and fought until all her energy was wasted. The medicine cat collapsed onto the floor, seeing the fighting cats kill each other. Then, she blacked out.

&&&&

Crowfeather saw a pretty she-cat on the floor, and realized instantly who it was.

"Leafpool!" he cried and ran over to her. He scooped her up and sat her over near a tree.

"Leafpool, are you alright?" Crowfeather sobbed into her pelt, realizing that this might be the last time he saw his mate.

"Crowfeather?" she said groggily, blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Yes, it's me," he said, crying in relief, shoulder's sagging from exhaustion..

"I love you," Leafpool said, and fell back against him. But little did she know that a cat was behind another tree, listening to every word they said. And, he was going to use that against the couple.

&&&&

Raincloud was ready to fight, all her anger at Hawkstar was built up inside, ready to explode. She saw a RiverClan cat and pounced. He swatted her of easily. She turned to face him and saw it was Sunpaw. All her friendship with him from before was gone, only hatred was felt toward him.

She turned and faced him, ready to pounce. Both in the same position. Squirrelflight and Stormfur saw their two kits ready to tear each other into shreds. At once they cried, "NO!" and ran in between them, as they jumped at one another. The four cats were locked together.

"Mom! Why did you stop me from tearing his throat out?" Raincloud yowled at her mother. Squirrelflight just stared at her son, crying.

"Dad! I could've beaten this sissy to shreds!" Sunspot hissed at his father. Stormfur just looked at his daughter, weeping.

"I couldn't let you kill your own brother," Squirrelflight told Raincloud. Every cat's head turned to them as soon as the words left Squirrelflight's mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Sandstorm asked. "Sunkit died."

"No he didn't," Squirrelflight faced her own mother. "He is the cat that you see before you now."

"What... How... What are you talking about?" Sandstorm stuttered.

"Let me tell everyone something right now. When we were going on the Sundrown journey, me and Stormfur fell in love. We made secret visits even when we reached our new home. Finally, we found out that I was pregnant. We were so happy. But, I decided to give one of the kits to Stormfur to raise. I never told Raincloud who her real father was, I wanted her to be a normal cat. But, I never expected this to happen, and I couldn't let my kits kill each other," Squirrelflight finished her speech with her head bowed in shame. There wasn't a word spoken on the island for a few minutes.

"How could you do this to me?" Raincloud stared at her mother with contempt.

"Raincloud, I'm sorry. I wanted you to be accepted in ThunderClan," Squirrelflight cried.

"I guess you forget to tell me about my sister," Sunspot turned to his father.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would be better that way," Stormfur pleaded for his son for forgiveness, but Sunspot just turned away.

"Stormfur and Sunspot are forever banished from RiverClan!" Hawkstar yowled at the cats, after the chatting died down. "They were nothing to the clan anyway! Well, Firestar what about those traitors from your clan, or because they are your kin, does it mean that they didn't do anything wrong?"

"No, Hawkstar. You are right, I won't banish them, but they did something horribly wrong. But, you can't blame those cats for falling in love, they spent a few moons together, sleeping and hunting together. Many cats I have known have had forbidden love before, yes it didn't turn out so good, but maybe this love was meant to be," Firestar spoke. "Stormfur and Sunspot are welcome to join ThunderClan."

Stormfur bowed his head, "Thank you Firestar, but we cannot join a clan after this. I wish to create a clan for loners and cats who also has the same dilemma had Squirrelflight and myself. If anyone wishes to join me, please come now."

Birchheart nodded to Applefur, and they went over to stand beside Stormfur and Sunspot.

"Birchheart, why have you left ThunderClan, I thought we treated you well?" Firestar looked bewildered.

"No, it's not that, my days with ThunderClan have been the best of my life, but I'm in love with Applefur and I don't want to be disloyal to my birth clan," Birchheart bowed his head.

Raincloud walked up to him. "Goodbye, you were the best friend I ever had." Then, Swallowtail and Tornear stood up and joined the small group. They didn't provide any explanation except for Swallowtail saying she was expecting kits that were Tornear's.

Stormfur turned to his true love, "Please, come join us."

"As much as I want to, our home is in ThunderClan, but I will love you forever. Good-bye Stormfur," Squirrelflight sobbed into her mate's chest.

"Good-bye Squirrelflight, I will always miss you," Stormfur said. And, he walked away, with the other members of StormClan following him, while his mate and daughter looked on, hoping that one day, they could join him.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Divided Loyalties. I had so much fun writing this, and thanks to all of my loyal reviewers. Just so you know, there will be a sequel so look for that. Please read and review!**


End file.
